Scent of Strawberry
by Elfana
Summary: Shindou and Kirino have been going out for a while now and everything seems perfect, except for the fact there is always quite some tension between the boys. Rated M for a reason. Shindou x Kirino. BL.


**A/N:** So! Here it is! The M-rated Shindou x Kirino fiction I've been working on xD I want to thank my beta-reader Vera The Awesome, who does her name justice. She proof-read and corrected my mistakes! So a big thanks to her! :)

_I do not own Inazuma Eleven (Go) or any of its characters._

* * *

><p>Football practice was over and Ranmaru had untied his hair, wiping his forehead. He and Takuto had been cleaning up after the training, for they had been late.<p>

Yes, Raimon captain Shindou Takuto had been late for practice. The cause of his unusual rebellious action was one Kirino Ranmaru. Both had been too busy snogging in the restrooms, their time together suddenly a lot more important than football.

This was not an unusual event. They had been going out for half a year now, after obviously flirting with each other for ages. Everyone had hoped that with them being finally together, the sexual tension between them would decrease, but it had been in vain. They had not reached the stage past kissing and heated looks were sent between them quite a lot.

Ranmaru squeezed his water bottle to catch the water in his mouth. He was thirsty and sweaty and felt like taking a hot shower. He watched his boyfriend, who was writing down the last additional remarks on his new strategy. Takuto had grown when puberty hit him. He was now towering over Ranmaru with ease.

The pink haired male waved and beckoned him when the brunet looked up. Takuto walked over and threw his clip-on board on his bag.

"It's finally Friday!" Ranmaru started and handed Takuto his water bottle. "Do you want to do something together?"

"Would you like to come over? You can stay the night, of course." Takuto offered. He combed his fingers through Ranmaru's pink locks, bringing them up to his lips. He softly kissed his hair, the smell of strawberries filling his nose. There was even a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo at a bathroom in the Shindou residence, the edition for long hair. Takuto had bought it for Ranmaru for when he stayed over, which was quite often.

"Sure." Ranmaru smiled and took Takuto's hand, interlocking their fingers as they walked towards the dressing rooms, bags dangling over their shoulders.

Nothing special ever happened when one of them stayed over at the other's place. They would cuddle on the couch while watching a movie, or cook dinner together just because it was fun. Sometimes they would sleep together in the same bed, tired after a day full of football and kisses.

Ranmaru looked so pure and innocent Takuto never dared to take it any further. Ranmaru himself had also never shown any signs that it was time to take the next step, so he assumed the pink haired male wasn't ready yet.

They quickly showered and dressed into their school uniform again, bidding goodbye to Sangoku. He was trying to stuff his goalkeeper uniform into his bag and seemed to have a little trouble in doing so. They walked, hands still joined together, towards Takuto's house.

Ranmaru leaned against the door when Takuto rummaged around in his bag and pockets, looking for his house key. "I can't believe I lost it!" he mumbled. His fingers suddenly bumped against cold material and with a proud smile he tugged the keys out of his bag. "Found them!"

He eyed Ranmaru, who still leaned against the front door, face flushed and lips slightly parted. His eyes focussed on Takuto, looking up to him under his pink lashes. Takuto silently considered himself lucky with such an attractive boyfriend.

The brunet leaned close and pressed a featherlike kiss on Ranmaru's lips, going for a second and a third. He opened his own mouth and poked out his tongue, brushing it against Ranmaru's bottom lip. The pink haired male's breath was warm and smelled sweet. Had he eaten candy?

Takuto felt hands get a hold of his shirt and was pressed closer to Ranmaru's body, trapping the pink haired boy between himself and the front door.

"W-we…"Ranmaru panted as he broke his lips away for a second. "Should get inside, okay?"

Takuto nodded after another kiss and unlocked the door, both of them stumbling inside. In the huge hallway the front door lead to was a maid standing with a duster in her hand. She turned around with her eyebrows raised and her face flushed when she eyed the two boys.

The maid cleared her throat and tried to act as normal as possible. "I see you have arrived, young master. And you look fine… and uh… don't forget to use protection, young master… I'll be… yes. " She bowed and dashed away, leaving a half dusted statue behind.

Ranmaru blushed and hid his face by pressing it against Takuto's chest, his hands still tangled in the other's shirt. "D-Damn. She totally misunderstood."

"Yes." Takuto said, but was oddly disappointed by the fact that she had indeed misunderstood. If only he could take Ranmaru to his room now and—

"Hey, you said you had a new movie we could watch, right?" Ranmaru piped up from beneath him, disturbing his rather pleasant daydream.

"Ah, yes. It is, according to the reviews, very good with a nice plot." Takuto said as he got up. He pulled Ranmaru with him, and smiled. "We should get out of our uniform, though. I think you have a spare set of clothes here, still."

"Yes, I believe so too." Ranmaru said. Now that Takuto had surpassed Ranmaru in height, they weren't able to wear each other's clothes anymore. One of the maids came with the idea to leave a spare set, which they could wear if they came over.

When they arrived in Takuto's room, the brown haired male opened his closet and searched around for his boyfriends clothes, which he kept in his closet with his own clothes. It was sometimes almost if they were already living together.

"Look, here." Takuto took out an once white hoodie that had obviously been washed with something red, and yellow shorts for Ranmaru, who was busy undressing.

"Thanks!" Ranmaru said, as he stripped himself out of his uniform and folded it, placing it on the chair. He redressed himself in the clothes handed to him, and flipped his hair out of his shirt. He had left it loose after the shower and took out his brush. "Grooming time~" he snickered as he brushed through his hair, sitting down on Takuto's bed.

The Raimon captain grinned and turned to his closet again, picking his own clothes. A T-shirt and some jeans would do, he decided. He quickly changed too and went downstairs to inform the maid to bring some snacks to the television room. With the DVD in his hand, he went upstairs again, wondering if Ranmaru was done brushing his hair.

Takuto remembered the time when Ranmaru had wanted to cut his hair off because it was too bothersome. Now he always brushed it without moping, but he gladly handed the brush to Takuto if he offered to brush it for him. He didn't mind brushing Ranmaru's hair. It was actually quite nice to do. At first he had been worried he would hurt him, but Ranmaru never complained.

"Ran, let's go. I've got the DVD." Takuto said and peeked inside his room, finding Ranmaru lying on the bed on his stomach, feet up in the air and in his hands a framed picture.

The picture was taken by Akane, who had been on a photography spree that day, and demanded a picture of every teammate and all her friends. Takuto had asked for a copy, since it was their first picture together after they started dating. They had their arms around each other, both smiling at the camera broadly. He knew the photo by heart, as it was the last thing he saw when he flicked off the lights and one of the first things he looked at when he woke up again.

His eyes travelled over Ranmaru's body. Even though Ranmaru played football outside every day, his skin wasn't very tanned or blemished. It was actually smooth and soft, Takuto knew. He could see Ranmaru's tights under the shorts and he turned his gaze away, blushing. He felt like a creeper for checking Ranmaru out like that. It wasn't like this was the first time he saw Ranmaru in shorts. Quite the opposite. But he looked so… inviting, on the bed, his legs spread a little, shirt ridden up…

"Oi, you are totally spacing out." Ranmaru suddenly said, breaking his daydream once more. "Let's watch the DVD, I'm excited to see it!"

"Ah, yes." Takuto said and looked at the cover of the DVD. "Yes. Of course. I asked the maid for some drinks and such, so we're ready to go."

Ranmaru got up from the bed after placing the picture back on Takuto's nightstand. Not much later they were both seated on the couch, watching the movie's intro. Ranmaru was sitting between Takuto's legs, who had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy, idly playing with their linked hands. He really tried paying attention to the flashes on the screen, but Ranmaru's shampoo scent filled his nose. Ranmaru was warm and completely relaxed, leaning against his chest.

Suddenly Ranmaru's laugh filled the room but it stopped when he noticed Takuto wasn't laughing with him. "Taku… is something wrong?"

"Hm?" Takuto snapped back to reality and noticed the chaotic scene on the television, which he would have laughed about, if he had been looking.

Ranmaru moved around to face his boyfriend and looked at him, his eyebrows raised with worry. "Hey, if you don't like the movie, you should say so. We can do something else, I don't mind."

"No, I'm sorry. There's just something on my mind, but nothing to worry about." Takuto smiled and pressed his lips against Ranmaru's forehead. The Raimon defender smiled and tilted his head up, kissing Takuto on his lips, softly. He had wrapped his legs around Takuto's waist, for that was possible on the couch. His arms tangled behind Takuto's neck, he leaned in again. Takuto gladly responded, pressing Ranmaru closer. He could hear the sounds of the movie on the background, until Ranmaru opened his mouth for him and everything else seemed to fade away.

"Taku…" A soft moan slipped past Ranmaru's lips, before Takuto locked their mouths together once more. He loved the fact Ranmaru would swoon in his arms if he touched him in the right places. He slipped his hands under the hoodie his boyfriend was wearing and explored the warm skin underneath. He felt Ranmaru tighten his legs around his waist, and knew he was on the right path.

Ranmaru broke the kiss and pressed his cheek against Takuto's, his back arching slightly. "More…" A breathless plea, another kiss...

"Young master, I've come to check up on you and to inform you that dinner is ready…" a servant said as he poked his head around the door. He coughed. "I see you are quite busy at the moment, but your parents expect you and your guest at the dinner table within five minutes."

"A-Alright. We'll be down soon," Takuto said, and wished the butler would get the hell out of his room. Had he even knocked?

"Why do we get caught so much?" Ranmaru blushed as he got up from Takuto's lap and straightened his shirt. He pressed his hands against his cheeks. "My face is so hot… Stupid dinner ruining everything…" Ranmaru shyly grinned and pushed his hair behind his ear.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"So, Ranmaru, how is it going at school?" Mrs Shindou asked. Her curly brown hair was pinned up in a bun, decorated with an impressive hair pin.

"We've got to study a lot, exams are coming up." Ranmaru said as he fumbled around with his fork and knife, trying to eat the dishes on his board without shooting vegetables around.

"Yes, Takuto is always so busy with studying and playing the piano," Mrs Shindou continued. She elegantly took a sip of her wine. "When I was your age I was already engaged to your father." She nodded to her son and smiled at her husband after that.

Ranmaru and Takuto rolled their eyes at each other. They knew what would come next.

"I had never seen such an interesting man as your father. He was captivating."

Takuto locked eyes with Ranmaru and reached under the table, grasping his boyfriend's hand. It was the same for him. No one could compare to Ranmaru. It had been that way since they met many years ago. He squeezed their hands together, smiling.

"Boys, come on. We're having dinner. You two can be touchy-feely in private." Mr Shindou said as he tried to keep himself from smiling. "Next up is dessert, and after that you two can retire to your room once more."

"Dad!"

"What?" Mr Shindou said, grinning. "I was young and full of hormones once too. Though… it was with a girl and not my best friend, but still."

"Father, please." Takuto said. His face was red and he looked ready for the Earth to swallow him.

"I assume it's kind of the same, but without the chance of knocking someone up."

The Raimon captain glanced over to his boyfriend, who had lowered his head, looking at his plate. His ears were red and his hair covered his face.

"I think that's quite enough, dear." Mrs Shindou said as she hid her smile behind her napkin. "You've embarrassed them enough for now."

Dessert was strawberry ice-cream with fresh pieces of said fruit. Ranmaru looked delighted that after the embarrassing talk with Mr Shindou, his favourite kind of fruit was served. He quickly ate all of the fresh strawberry before starting at the actual ice-cream.

"Ran..." Takuto said, and poked a strawberry on his fork. "Open up." He smiled teasingly and waved the fork in front of Ranmaru's lips. "You can have my strawberries, so open up."

A blush spread on Ranmaru's cheeks once more but he did open his mouth slightly. He ignored the chuckles of Takuto's parents, who were obviously enjoying this little display of affection between their son and his lover.

Takuto put the fork with the fruit between Ranmaru's lips and he felt Ranmaru's mouth tug at the fruit. The fork slipped back out and the pink haired male chewed on the fruit, licking his lips afterwards. His eyes on Takuto the whole time. Oh… dear… Ranmaru could be such a tease when he wanted to.

"Would you like another one?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." The pink tongue slipped inside again and he opened his mouth, waiting for another piece of fruit.

"You two…" Mr Shindou spoke up again. "All the tension."

"Dear, shush. They're seventeen, it's only normal," Mrs Shindou giggled.

Both boys decided to eat dessert as quickly as possible before leaving. "Yes, we're anxious to see how the movie ends."  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Dude… Your parents were totally…"

"I know, I'm so sorry." Takuto said as he dropped himself on the sofa before the television. "You know they're usually not like that. It was like they were obviously hinting we should… you know." He unpaused the movie and patted beside him.

Ranmaru cuddled up next to his boyfriend and placed his head on Takuto's shoulder. He took a deep breath and seemed to think about how he would say his next lines. "We've… I have never done anything more than… you know…" His breath sped up a little. "I'm…"

"L-Like I have ever..." Takuto started but he heard Ranmaru giggle nervously.

"I'm glad. I would feel so bad if… you know, you would think I was bad… I…" Ranmaru drawled off and focussed on the screen again. "I… I—"

"I love you." Takuto said, suddenly. It felt like the right moment to say it now. "Every single thing that you do is amazing in my eyes…" He felt Ranmaru move, but he didn't dare to look at him. He was quite embarrassed. He treated those three words as precious and he hadn't used them before.

"I love you too." A quiet reply came. "So much… but Taku, I'm scared sometimes."

This. This was it. The reason why they never passed the 'just kissing' stage. Takuto felt scared and relieved at the same time. It was finally brought up, and now…

"You know, remember when I got the flu once? And I was absent for school for a week? You called me every day, checking how I was doing. You stopped by a few times. You gave me all your notes from class, which I couldn't read because your handwriting is terrible…" Takuto nuzzled against Ranmaru's hair. "Or that time when you was sure everyone thought you were a girl? Back in Elementary? And you didn't speak to anyone but me? We've been through that. We've been through so much together. Just the two of us." He took Ranmaru's hand, placing it on his chest, where his heart was. "I'll wait for you if you want me to. I'll hold you if you need a hug. I'll comfort you if you're upset. I would never… do anything you dislike."

"I know." Ranmaru felt Takuto's heart beat quickly under his palm. He was just as nervous as he was. This fact comforted the pink haired male a little and he looked up. Takuto reached up and brushed Ranmaru's hair out of his face, lovingly.

"B-But, you know… I…" Ranmaru shifted around, quite uncomfortable. "I would…" He swallowed. "I think I'm ready, if you…"

Takuto felt his blood rush to his cheeks. "W-What?"

"I-I mean… Well, never mind. I didn't say anything," Ranmaru stuttered and turned to the television screen again, his hair smacking against Takuto's face when he did so.

The brunet debated if it would be wise to press the subject or let it go, but he didn't have to think about it. Ranmaru had moved again, straddling his lap, their foreheads pressed together. "Takuto…"

Their lips met in a kiss and Ranmaru softly brushed his slender fingers through Takuto's curls, whispering his name over and over. A tongue flicked over Takuto's bottom lip before the pink haired male pressed his lips against Takuto's neck, his jaw, back down to his collarbone and up to his mouth again.

"S-Stop, wait. What are you doing?" Takuto said, half-heartedly. He didn't want Ranmaru to stop, but he also wasn't sure what would happen if he continued. "Don't force yourself."

Eyebrows shot up and Ranmaru leaned back. "I'm not."

"You are."

"… Taku… " Ranmaru breathed. "You are an idiot! I am trying so hard to seduce you and you never…" He blinked and tears made his pink lashes stick together. "Stupid…" He was about to get off Takuto's lap when hands gripped his him around his waist.

"You've been trying to seduce me?" Takuto said, his hands travelled over Ranmaru's body, leaving his hips, going for his tights. He reached his knees and moved his fingers back up, under the shorts.

"Yes I was—" A gasp left Ranmaru's lips instead of what he was trying to say when he felt Takuto's fingers draw circles on his inner thigh. "… I was trying so hard and you never responded likengg.." Takuto had pressed his lips against Ranmaru's pulse point in his neck, licking and sucking it, leaving the other boy speechless.

"I never thought you did all those things on purpose…" Takuto whispered softly. He felt so happy he was afraid he would burst with happiness. "I thought… that you weren't ready yet."

"We're both stupid." Ranmaru purred as Takuto's fingers moved over his skin again.

"I agree."  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Panting with flushed cheeks, parted lips and lust filled eyes was the state Ranmaru found himself in not much later. He was spread on Takuto's bed, his hair flowing over the pillows. His hoodie had been disposed of somewhere on the trip from the sofa to the bed, and said bed's owner was now roaming his fingers over Ranmaru's chest. Brown eyes flicked between the soft skin he was touching to blue eyes and back.

His fingers swept over Ranmaru's left nipple, and he wasn't sure whose blush was darker. The pink haired boy arched his back and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist, locking them together.

"A-Ahh… Takuto…" Ranmaru gasped as Takuto pressed kisses on his collarbone, down his chest. He untangled his fingers from the sheets and wrapped them around his boyfriend's neck, drawing him closer. They met in a sloppy kiss. Takuto's tongue slipped past Ranmaru's lips, brushing their tongues together. The brunet applied some pressure before sucking softly. He felt the pink haired male squirt around in his arms, confirming the fact he was doing something right.

"Ran, gosh… You're beautiful…" Takuto whispered as he looked at Ranmaru, who was softly panting for air on his bed. He brushed through the pink hair and strawberry scent danced around the boys on the bed.

Slender fingers tugged at Takuto's shirt, making him lift his arms so the shirt could be removed. Blue eyes focussed on the slightly tanned skin in front of him, reaching out touch it. The pink haired male felt Takuto's muscles flex when he brushed his fingers over them. He hooked his fingers under Takuto's waistband of his jeans and looked up, checking Takuto's facial expressions.

The Raimon captain was blushing but didn't protest, so the smaller male continued what he was doing, unbuttoning and zipping down the jeans. Ranmaru yanked at the jeans and struggled to get them off, leaving Takuto in his boxers. Boxers with little pianos on them.

Ranmaru giggled and teasingly poked the printed piano's on the fabric, letting his fingers move closer and closer to a certain area that was begging to be touched. But before his fingers could reach the quite obvious bulge in Takuto's underwear, they were slapped away lightly.

"You're unfair, still wearing pants." Takuto breathed as he slid his fingers over the skin on Ranmaru's hips, going south, peeling off the shorts in the progress. He felt the shorter boy shiver when his skin was exposed to the cold air in the room.

"D-Do you like what you see?" Ranmaru said, his cheeks flushing an adorable shade of red as he spoke, looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

Takuto hummed in agreement and lowered his head, kissing Ranmaru's stomach above the start of his boxers. His cheeks flushed as he opened his mouth and grasped the fabric of the boxer between his teeth, slowly pulling it down.

"Oh g-god…" He heard Ranmaru whimper above him. "Are you sure it's your first time?" Takuto hadn't heard Ranmaru talk in this state before, so vulnerable and tempting. He could feel his lower regions react to the sounds Ranmaru was making for him.

Sure enough the pink haired's member popped out of the boxers, as Takuto gave a final tug at the underwear. Ranmaru gasped at the sudden movement as Takuto reached up again and yanked the boxers of completely with his hands, flinging them across the room.

His brown eyes fell on his boyfriend's form on the bed, now completely naked and flustered, squirming around lightly. He tried hiding his body with his hands and tugging at the blankets, but Takuto would have none of that. "Ran, don't hide it… It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"B-But this is different from taking a shower after practice!" Ranmaru defended himself.

"You're right." Takuto agreed as he travelled his hands over the soft skin on Ranmaru's hips that he had just exposed. His eyes focussed on the place where Ranmaru wanted to be touched most, but was quite nervous to actually touch it. It always felt good when he did it himself, but how would he know what Ranmaru liked best?

On the other side, Ranmaru was getting more embarrassed with each second that passed. "T-Taku… Do… something, please?" he whispered, gripping the sheets tighter in his hands.

Takuto swallowed and stared intensely before reaching out and placing his hand around Ranmaru's erected member. The pink haired male let out a startled gasp and lifted his legs, almost hitting Takuto in the face with his knees.

"Hey, watch out!" Takuto commented as he let go of his boyfriend's private parts and placed his hands on Ranmaru's knees, lowering them on the bed again. "What's wrong? Did I do… something wrong?" His voice was interrupted by a quite familiar sound.

"Taku…" Ranmaru said as he got up in a sitting position, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, who was looking down, his hair over his eyes. The taller boy's shoulders shook, tears spilling over his cheeks. The pink haired male held Takuto close, whispering soothing words. "Shh, you didn't do anything wrong… I was caught off guard." He pressed his face against Takuto's cheek, nuzzling. "N-No one except me touched me there. I… I was embarrassed." His fingers stroked the brown curls on his boyfriend's head. "Hey… We can stop if you want."

Takuto wrapped his arms around the smaller male and shook his head. "Leaving you in this kind of situation… would be horrible to do, wouldn't it?"

"Ah, well. It's fine." Ranmaru said. "Don't worry about it. I'll take a shower and everything will be fine, right?" He cuddled closer into Takuto's warm arms. After all, Ranmaru was still naked and now that he wasn't distracted anymore, he noticed the air around him was actually quite cold. The sheets accidentally caught Ranmaru's foot and he tumbled forward, his hands landing in front of him.

Takuto let out a low groan and bucked his hips against Ranmaru's touch. Blue eyes met brown and a nervous smile was shared. "Ah… Uhm…" Ranmaru managed to scoot a little closer and rolled his hips against Takuto's. The Raimon Captain placed Ranmaru's legs over his own, pressing their lower bodies closer together.

"Nnng…" Ranmaru moaned softly as he rubbed himself against the tent that had formed in Takuto's boxers. His nails scraped over the skin on Takuto's back, making the brown haired male hiss.

Takuto pressed his lips against Ranmaru's neck, who threw his head back to give the other more access. The Raimon captain softly licked and sucked the skin where he could feel Ranmaru's pulse, his hips moving in the same rhythm. Without a warning Ranmaru bit his shoulder and shuddered in his arms. He felt something warm splatter on his chest, dripping down slowly. Did Ranmaru really…

The brown haired male leaned back a little, admiring the hickey he placed in Ranmaru's neck. Ranmaru was still shivering, clamped around him for dear life, slowly catching his breath. "S-S… So quickly…" he muttered, as he relaxed his body against Takuto's.

"Ranmaru…" Takuto placed his fingers under Ranmaru's chin, lifting his head so he could see his face. His cheeks were just as pink as his hair and his eyes half shut. Takuto could only describe the look on Ranmaru's face as pure bliss. He couldn't help but steal a kiss, feeling Ranmaru respond slowly. The defender's brain was still a little foggy after his climax.

After a few minutes the Raimon defender seemed to get a hold of himself again and he flopped back onto Takuto's bed, pulling his lover with him. "Taku… Taku…" he whispered. "S-Should I…" His eyes flicked between Takuto's eyes and his lower regions, his tongue slipping between his lips, wetting them. His eyebrows raised worriedly. "H-Hey, Takuto… You didn't even…"

But Takuto didn't really mind that fact. He was engraving every little detail about Ranmaru in his brain, how he looked right now. He sure was lucky with a cute lover like this. "I love you…" He lowered his head and pressed their lips together again, moving between Ranmaru's legs. The shorter male got the hint and captured Takuto's hips between his legs, wiggling around, slowly removing the underwear Takuto was still wearing. The boxer decorated with pianos was thrown off the bed not much later.

"Wait, wait." Takuto suddenly said and sat down on his knees. "What are… we going to do?"

"W-what? Well…" Ranmaru blushed and looked to the wall behind his boyfriend, where he could see pictures of Takuto at piano concerts. "You know… We're going to… uhm…"

Takuto shook his head, brown curls dancing around. "I… I mean… you know how it works, right?" He locked eyes with Ranmaru. "Making love between men?"

"O-Of course!" the pink haired male said, embarrassed. "I knew what I was getting into, when I tried to seduce you." He smiled. "Takuto… It's fine." He suddenly got up and walked around Takuto's room in his birthday suit. He bent over and rummaged around in his bag, picking out a smaller plastic bag and throwing it at Takuto, who felt like he would get a nosebleed any second now from the lovely sights Ranmaru was showing him.

"I… got… that. I thought it would be, you know, useful…" Ranmaru said as he crawled back on the bed again, hiding his face under one of Takuto's pillows.

Takuto raised his eyebrows and held the bag upside down. A pink bottle fell out, on the bed. Strawberries and sparkles covered the wrapper and he blushed when he realized what it was.

Lubrication.

"H-how did you buy this without dying from embarrassment?" Takuto gasped and looked from the bottle to his blushing boyfriend and back at the bottle.

"W-Well, I pretended to be a tomboyish girl or something like that and asked when I paid for it if it could also be used for sore skin. The cashier lady said it could, so I was like: 'Ah, that's great.'" Ranmaru blabbered. "S-So…"

Takuto's eyes shifted between the bottle in his hands and his boyfriend once more. "Strawberry, huh?"

"I love strawberries!" Ranmaru blushed, looking away. "So yes. Strawberries." He moved again and placed himself on his back, his pink hair fanning around his head. He still wasn't looking at the Raimon captain, but he propped up his legs, spreading them a little. "W-well. Better use it. I went through a lot of trouble to get it."

"Alright…" Takuto answered and opened the lid, squeezing the bottle. Slightly pink liquid poured on his fingers and the smell of strawberries filled his nose. He could probably never think of strawberries the same anymore. He tossed the bottle aside and moved over to where Ranmaru was waiting for him. "Are you ready?"

"I guess… Can I get one more kiss?"

"You can get all the kisses you want." Takuto said and kissed Ranmaru to prove his point.

"Okay. I'm ready." Ranmaru said after being kissed breathless. He squeezed his eyes shut and spread his legs a little wider.

Takuto lifted Ranmaru slightly off the bed and placed his right middle finger at Ranmaru's entrance, slowly sliding the digit in. He was glad to hear Ranmaru make a sound of relief. He looked up and two big blue eyes stared back at him. Taking this as a good sign, he wiggled his finger around a little. Ranmaru was so warm and tight… He curled his finger upwards.

"Ahh… Takuto…" Ranmaru moaned and tried moving his hips, but Takuto wasn't letting him. He had pinned him down with his free arm.

"Can… Can I add another?"

Ranmaru nodded and braced himself.

The Raimon captain slipped his finger out almost completely, adding his index finger next to it, sliding them both it slowly. Ranmaru was so small and he was afraid he would hurt his boyfriend.

Ranmaru gasped when two fingers entered him. It felt a little odd, but the lube made it indeed easy to enter and he relaxed a little. Takuto moved his fingers in and out a few times before spreading them a little, stretching Ranmaru around them.

"O-Ouch, wait!" Ranmaru yelped as he felt a slight pain. "Wait…"

Takuto slowed his movements and wrapped his free hand around Ranmaru's member once more, giving it a squeeze. He slowly started moving his hand up and down, hoping he would relax or at least distract Ranmaru a little. Cute mewls and moans slipped past Ranmaru's lips as the taller male pleased him with his touches.

"Better?" Takuto asked and received another nod from the pink haired male. Takuto scissored his fingers again inside of Ranmaru, trying to make room for a third one.

"T-Taku…" Ranmaru pleaded and bucked his hips, indicating he was ready for more.

The Raimon captain repeated his earlier motion of slipping his fingers out almost before adding the third and last one, pushing them in again. He could feel Ranmaru clench and unclench around his digits and wondered how he would feel around the erection that was now asking for attention quite badly. But he had to take it slow, Ranmaru's wellbeing was more important than the need between his own legs. He slowly moved his fingers in and out again, curling them occasionally, earning mewls and gasps.

He knew Ranmaru was ready when the pink haired male started bucking his hips and sending impatient glares his way, telling him to _hurry the fuck up_ because he wanted more.

Takuto removed his fingers, which also made Ranmaru make a displeased sound and grabbed the bottle with strawberry lube once more, adding some more on his hands, coating his erection with it.

The brown haired male positioned his member and locked eyes with Ranmaru, who gave him a little nod. Takuto grabbed Ranmaru's right hand with his left and interlocked their fingers before thrusting his hips forward.

Blue eyes squeezed closed and Takuto felt his hand being attacked by Ranmaru's nails. Tears formed in Ranmaru's eyes and wetted his pink lashes. "G-God." He hiccupped. Takuto leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend, but stopped when Ranmaru spoke up."W-wait a little. Don't move."

Takuto felt himself panic slightly and rubbed his thumb over Ranmaru's hand, not sure if he was comforting his boyfriend or himself. Only when he felt Ranmaru's breathing slow down a little he allowed himself to think of something else than his lover's discomfort. Now that he thought about it, he had just entered his boyfriend… A blush spread over his face. Ranmaru felt so good around him and he hadn't even moved yet…

"Hey, Taku. What are you thinking about?" Ranmaru mused. He sounded a little tense but he was talking nonetheless. "You're spacing off when you're making love to me. That's quite rude."

Takuto's eyes flicked over his lover's face, who was blushing and smiling lovingly at him, their hands still entwined together tightly. The Raimon captain smiled back. "I'm sorry, love," he said, sticking out his tongue. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Now, please move," Ranmaru breathed.

"Whatever you wish." Takuto said and moved his hips, thrusting back in. Ranmaru's moans went from little curses and pained gasps to plain erotic and Takuto was extremely glad to hear them. He had been afraid it wouldn't be pleasurable at all for Ranmaru, while he was here having the best damn feeling of his life.

The pink haired male had wrapped his legs around the taller male, and his hand that wasn't clasped in Takuto's was covering his mouth. Because… it felt really good. At first he had wondered why male couples would have sex when it was this painful for the bottom, but now that he was getting used to it, it felt amazing. He could feel Takuto brush against his insides, uttering Ranmaru's name over and over.

"Hmm…" Takuto suddenly muttered, and moved a little.

"Nng?" Ranmaru moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Ah…" Takuto blushed and looked down at his lover. "I…was trying something out, but..."

Ranmaru raised his eyebrows but he didn't have the time to comment.

Takuto had repositioned his hips and rocked against Ranmaru, finally brushing the spot he had been looking for. Ranmaru's eyes went wide, and he gasped. "A-again!"

The brown haired male silently thanked the internet as he thrust in, hitting his boyfriend's prostate again, repeating the motion a few times.

"Ah, Takuto!" Ranmaru whimpered, his boding shaking when he came. The Raimon captain could feel Ranmaru clench around him, and Takuto knew he was done for. He climaxed not soon after and collapsed on Ranmaru.

Takuto felt his lover's warm breath on his skin and lifted his head to press a kiss on Ranmaru's lips. The pink haired male responded lazily. "I'm exhausted…" he muttered. "I'll take a shower after—" Ranmaru was interrupted by his own yawn. "—I get some sleep."

"Me too." Takuto agreed as he finally slipped out of his lover, earning himself some grunts of annoyance. "Ah, sorry. Should have warned you," the brown haired male said and kissed Ranmaru's forehead. He tugged at the blankets and covered them both.

"If my butt hurts tomorrow, you'll be the one running around with pillows for me to sit on. " Ranmaru suddenly commented, snuggling close, his legs tangled together with Takuto's.

"Of course… I'll even carry you, if you'd like." Takuto said, wrapping his arms around the pink haired male, holding him close.

"… I will consider that offer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nyaaa~! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
